gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Leowtha Schuzac
Personality & Character While being born on Side 3 under a normal family, the boy was raised to be self sufficient in the colony. By the age of fifteen, he was holding a job at a local mechanics shop to repair Elecars and the odd automotive relic- and he had a knack for it. Though school was something he had to attend, he skipped out on most of his work to further his interests in the world of mechanics. Interpersonally, he never had many friends to speak of during his childhood. Though he had a commanding aura about him, he was soft spoken and rarely engaged people in conversation unless it was necessary. Later on in life, he became a caring man who fought to protect those who he held dear- treating them with the same softness he was provided as a child. The kindness wasn't ever extended to his enemies though, as he struck down those who endangered his companions without remorse- after all, he was a pilot in the Principality. Despite not going to officer's school, he climbed the ranks to Captain and held himself appropriately. History Born in UC-0061 on the 21st of September, Leowtha Schuzac was raised in a middle class family of two- a mother, and a father. His upbringing was rather sheltered, though he received all he needed to know to be a functioning member of society on Side 3. Due to his affinity with mechanics, he forwent schoolwork and became a Mechanic's assistant at the age of fifteen, shrinking away from schoolwork where he could until he eventually dropped out at the age of sixteen. The political agenda of the Earth Federation always rubbed him the wrong way, though he never invested himself fully in such politics. UC-0076, tensions rising throughout the colonies as pro-independent civilians protest against the Earth Federation's regime, rallying against the unjust treatment of Spacenoids and all of the labor and taxes they must pay for little to no reward- not even a say in most things. Leowtha's parents are killed during one of these protests, where Earth Federation Forces mercilessly gun down the activists. UC-0079, the One Year War. Leowtha enlisted as a mobile suit pilot just prior to the battle of Loum, being shifted into an MS-05B straightaway as the battle required most every man that the Principality could muster. During the battle itself, he sank a total of three Salamis-Class vessels and twenty two fighter craft, earning himself a two rank promotion from Seaman to Chief Petty Officer. With this, he was provided an MS-05S Zaku I Command Type and allowed the privileges of painting his machine- though he elected to leave it in factory grey. UC-0079, February - December Throughout the One Year War, Leowtha participates in many operations throughout the theater of war. He climbs the ranks and achieves the decoration of Captain, and manages to end the war in a prototype MS acquired from the Pezun Asteroid Base, the YMS-15A-2. He fights valiantly to dissuade the Federation forces from assaulting and capturing the R&D facility- and it's data. Captain Schuzac retreats with some of the scientists and engineers from Pezun, to the Garden of Thorns- with the Delaz Fleet. UC-0080 to UC-0083 Conducts various raids on EFSF trade routes throughout the years, stealing as many resources as he can and providing them to the growing Delaz fleet throughout the preparation for Operation Stardust. During the final battle of the Operation, he sorties with three other MS-15A-2 units and attempts to intercept the solar array, now operated by the soon-to-be Titans. Though they fail in this task, they break off from the operation to engage the Cima traitor forces; wiping out a handfull of MS-14F's before the units are shot down. Captain Schuzac is shot down, but survives and is eventually rescued by the EFSF after the disarmament of the remaining Axis forces. UC-0084 to UC-0088 For a few years he resides in the Republic of Zeon in relative 'peace', having been granted amnesty after the conflicts over the past few years... mostly because the RoZ requires skilled mechanics to maintain their now aging defense forces. In UC-0086 he is recruited into AEUG as a Captain, and given command of an Irish-Class Battleship in where he is utilized in a few AEUG operations to combat the Titans. This comes to a climax in the final battle near Gryps, in UC-0088, where he sorties in his MSA-003 Nemo High Maneuver to provide cover for his crippled battleship. While the Irish-Class Battleship manages to escape, the Captain does not- he is eventually shot down because he maneuvers himself to aid in the battle within the colony laser. While an incredibly skilled pilot, he is only an Oldtype- and he is shot down by Haman Karn in a matter of seconds.